Who She Is
by DiabloVixen
Summary: As her Abuela's attempts to 'fix' Santana, Santana feels her life in unraveling. An unwelcome force comes to McKinley and points fingers at the glee club. Will Santana be able to face it or we she go back into hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Brittany walked up the path towards Santana's house. To stay on the narrow path they pretty much were walking on top of each other, but Santana didn't mind this at all, actually she preferred it. They weren't speaking but she could hear Brittany lowly humming one of the songs from the movie they had just seen and could feel Brittany's fingers tapping her hand rhythmically as they walked.

"Hey." Brittany released Santana's hand and danced up the steps and onto the porch. "Maybe after Graduation I can try out to be one of those penguins?"

Santana couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She followed Brittany up the steps. "Brit, I don't think-." Santana started.

"They aren't making a Happy Feet 3?" Brittany cut her off. "Why wouldn't they make a Happy Feet 3?" Brittany's voice sounded frantic.

Santana grabbed her hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they're going to make a Happy Feet 3."

Brittany returned the smile. "Great! Then you can come too, we can both be penguins!"

Santana laughed. "You...are...adorable."

She griped her hands tighter around Brittany's and leaned in closer, Brittany leaned in too. Their lips almost touching.

The sound of someone loudly and intentionally clearing their throat echoed around them. It was so loud and so disruptive of this quiet intimate moment that it caused both Santana and Brittany to jump back. The pair looked towards the sidewalk and the source of the sound.

Santana's heart jumped into the back of her throat.

"Abuela." She called

Santana hadn't spoken to her Abuela since she had been kicked out of her house a couple of weeks ago. Her Abuela walked up the narrow path without even looking at Santana, her eyes, instead heavily trained on the front door. Her path was set on walking right through the girls. Santana and Brittany dropped hands and separated to make space.

Her Abuela rang the doorbell and waited silently.

Santana swallowed hard trying to quench the burning sensation that was tickling the back of her throat. She stared at the ground at Brittany's feet. Brittany was shifting her weight uncomfortably.

It seemed like 20 minutes before Santana's mother finally answered the door. Santana finally looked up.

"Mami." She called affectionately. She wrapped her arms around her mother in a long hug. She looked up and saw Santana and Brittany standing on the porch. She was smiled at the two of them.

"Oh I didn't know you two were back." Her Abuela stood aside so Santana's mother could speak to them directly. Santana and her mother met eyes and her mother's smile faded, she glanced over at Brittany and studied her for a moment before looking back at her daughter.

"Santana, What-." Her mother started.

"De Noche, los gatos son pardos." Her Abuela interrupted.

Santana's mother turned. "Mami?"

"You allow your daughter to make such a spectacle on your front porch?" Her Abuela's voice was dark and angry. "What the neighbors must think."

Santana let her gaze fall again. Focusing harder then ever on Brittany's shoes. _Don't look up. Don't look up_. She repeated to herself. Santana blinked and felt a lone tear drop down her cheek.

She saw Brittany's weight shift uncomfortably again. She knew Brittany has seen and that she was fighting the urge to comfort Santana, knowing that could only make things worse. Brittany only took several more moments to decide, as Santana watched her foot take a step towards her.

"Santana, you should probably get inside." Santana's mom called out. Santana looked up to see her mother studying the pair. Her Abuela was watching too but as soon as she was in danger of making eye contact with Santana she looked away.

"It was good seeing you again, Brittany." Santana's mom followed.

Brittany took a step down the porch and hesitated as she looked back at Santana. Santana looked up at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile. It was fake and forced and it was obvious, but Brittany gave a half-smile back anyway.

"Santana." Santana's mom gestured towards the door. Santana and Brittany both turned and walked away from each other.

"Mami, I would like to speak to you inside." Her mother said one Santana was inside the house. "Santana why don't you go up to your room?"

Santana took several steps up the stairs while her mother and Abuela disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Santana almost reached the top of the steps but paused when she heard the tone of her mother's voice.

"What was she doing that was so wrong?" Her mother said.

"Kissing that girl, here?" Her Abuela countered.

"You didn't seem so upset when you caught her kissing that boy with the Mohawk." Her mother said.

"Es normal. That is what normal teenage girls are supposed to do." Her abuela said.

Santana swallowed hard. Her knees felt weak under her body. She lowered herself to a seat on the step.

"This is who she is." Santana could barely make out her mother's voice, she wasn't yelling anymore but it still had a touch of sharpness to it.

"No, it isn't. You raised her better." Her Abuela's voice was lowering now too. "_I_ raised _you_ better."

"Get out." Her mothers voice was wavering.

Santana felt another tear roll down her cheek.

"If you can't accept -"Her mother's voice was weak and cracking but she took a moment to regain her compose and the second time her voice was firm and strong. "If you can't accept my daughter for who she is, then you aren't welcome in this house anymore."

"I am your mother." Her Abuela said.

"And she is my daughter." Her mother responded. "You are forcing me to choose."

There was silence for a few moments before Santana heard her Abuela's steps but didn't have time to get up and race to her room. She was half standing when her Abuela reached the door, turned and looked up at her. She didn't say a word as she opened the door, turned away and walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**/*****Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be just a short scene but since I wrote it I had an idea of where I would think it would go and decided to just go with it. Hope you enjoy :). *****/**

Chapter 2:

Santana finally saw Brittany leaning against a support beam by the escalators. Brittany was staring down at her phone and didn't seem to notice Santana as she navigated her way through the crowd. She felt her phone buzz in her jacket pocket. She stopped to check the message.

_Brittany: :p_

She looked up at Brittany, when they met eyes Brittany smiled and stuck her tongue out. Santana laughed, forgetting that she was supposed to be in a bad mood. She finally managed to get around the crowd and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her in tight embrace. Santana could have stayed there for hours.

Brittany released slowly Santana and looked down at her. Santana looked down at her feet.

"How are you?" Brittany said.

Santana studied the floor tiles for a moment. She wondered how much she could say before breaking down. Just thinking about it brought that itchy sensation to the back of her throat. She clenched her hands into fists to curb her emotions. Brittany grabbed Santana's hands, Santana felt her body soothe and relax. She looked up at Brittany, her eyes already wet with tears.

"They can't even look at me anymore, Brit." Santana said.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and She buried her wet face in Brittany's shoulder. They separated and Brittany interlocked her fingers with Santana's.

"Come on." Brittany said with a smile. "I told everybody we'd meet up with them in the food court." She dragged Santana away from their meeting spot.

"Everyone?" Santana asked.

"Ya." Brittany answered. "Kurt and Blaine and Finn."

They had reached the edge of the food court and now Brittany was scanning the crowd.

"Oh and Rachel." Brittany added. Brittany used her free hand to grab her cell phone from her pocket.

Santana sighed. "Fantastic."

"There they are." Brittany said. Santana followed Brittany's eyes and saw Finn and Rachel standing on the other side. Finn was seemingly searching for them but Rachel was just leaning into Finn, her eyes staring off dreamily. Brittany raised hers and Santana's hand to signal to them.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked up, she padded on Finn's chest and pointed over to Brittany and Santana.

Finn and Rachel made their way towards Brittany and Santana winding around the food court tables. They paused at a small group of people gathered around a table. Rachel eyed them curiously and stood on her tiptoes to peer over the group. She seemed to see something she didn't like because she immediately looked away and Santana could see her give one of her usual overdramatic huffs of anger as she stomped away.

Santana eyed her curiously, but by the time the pair reached the girls, Rachel was nothing but smiles.

"Hey guys." She said. Her voice was already too loud and way too friendly. Santana was using all of her self-control to not say something awful to her. This was going to be a long day.

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Finn asked.

"He didn't come with you?" Santana asked.

"No he was at Blaine's." Rachel answered for him. "Why don't we wait for him over there." Rachel pointed to a rather busy section on the other end of the corridor.

Finn eyed her curiously. "I already told him to meet us here."

"So just text him and tell him we'll be over there." Rachel tugged Finn's arm but he didn't move.

"There they are." Finn waved at the pair.

Santana turned to see Kurt smile and give a sort of little jumping wave to acknowledge Finn. Blaine gave a small wave.

They made their way through the food court, passing the same table that Rachel glared at before. Santana watched them, wondering if they'd have the same reaction to the table as Rachel did, but they didn't seem to even noticed it. They were too busy navigating the tables, careful not to step on any split debris. Blaine had to actually hold Kurt's hand as Kurt attempted a jump over a spilled cup of coffee. The jump was something of a mix between a ballerina and a duck, another of Kurt's failed attempts at being graceful.

"Teaching him some dance moves?" Santana whispered. Brittany elbowed her.

Finn gave a little laugh and Santana saw Rachel glare up at him.

"Where to first?" Kurt asked. He jumping up and down and clapping. Rachel clapped in response.

"This way!" She commanded.

"Fantastic." Santana whispered again. Brittany chuckled but elbowed Santana gently.

"Be nice." She said with a laugh.

They turned to follow Rachel who looked like she was about to break into a run. as

"Excuse me." Santana heard some one calling out to them. "Do you have a moment for God?"

_That voice._ Santana stopped, Brittany's arm yanked back before she realized Santana wasn't moving anymore. Blaine and Kurt almost ran right into the pair of them.

Santana turned to see her Abuela standing next to and older gentleman. She was holding a stack of papers in her hand. Her face was serious and didn't change at all when she met Santana's eyes. She had either recognized Santana before she called out or she didn't care who she was anymore. Santana released Brittany's hand and stepped around the Kurt and Blaine who were watching Santana questioningly. Santana had to take several steps closer before she could make out the big round button pinned on the left side of her Abuela's chest. There were bright white letters surrounding a picture, a picture of her. The letters surrounding her said "Save Our Children." She looked at her face smiling back at her and she suddenly felt sick.

Her Abuela held out a flyer. Santana could see that it had the same picture of her on it, blown up to fill the page. Santana couldn't move. Brittany stepped up and took the flyer. She held it up. Santana glanced over.

"Love The Sinner." Was printed just above her head.

"Not the sin." Scrolled across just under her chest.

Santana felt her cheeks redden. Santana reached a hand out for the flyer. She wanted nothing more then to take every last flyer here, and tear it to pieces, but Brittany stopped her and turned away.

Brittany looked at the picture and tilted her head. That was face Brittany made when she was doing math. She reached down and ripped the paper carefully. Her tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated. She shifted the paper around and ripped it again. Santana's Abuela was watching Brittany intently trying to figure out what she was doing. Brittany walked over to Santana's Abuela and placed crumpled pieces on top of the stack of flyers.

Brittany grabbed Santana's elbow and pulled her away. She walked briskly; Santana and the others struggled to keep pace. Mostly because everyone was still staring at Brittany, trying to figure out what just happened. Santana glanced down at what was left of the flyer Brittany still held in her hand. She saw her face still staring back at her, but this time only one word was left on the paper, Brittany had ripped the others off. Now only the word "love" remained, bouncing dangerously with each step she took.


	3. Chapter 3

The school bell rang just as Santana was opening up her locker. She cursed under her breath as she bent down to grab her backpack off the floor.

"You're late." Brittany said in a singsong voice as she playfully grabbed Santana's hips.

Santana shot up. She turned and smiled at Brittany.

"Schuester's gonna kill me." Santana said as she frantically stuffed the books into her locker.

"Nah, he's not even there yet." Brittany said.

"Really?" Santana said.

"Yeah he-" Brittany stopped and brought her face in for a closer look at Santana's ear. "You totally bought them!"

Santana, caught off guard, took a step back. "What?" She asked.

"Those are totally the earrings Kurt picked out for you." Brittany said with a wide grin on your face.

Santana closed her locker and turned to face Brittany. She ran her fingers over the studs. "I thought you said you liked them?" She said.

"I did, but you told Kurt that he could dress a child from Toddler's & Tiaras with his taste in jewelry." Brittany said with a sly smile.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and turned towards the Choir room. "What can I say, I rock that look."

Santana was already bracing herself for one of Mr. Shue's death glares when she entered the Choir room, but Brittany was right, he was nowhere in sight. No one else seemed to notice or care very much but Rachel seemed to be in a state of utter panic.

Brittany and Santana grabbed a pair of seats open seats in the front row. They sat facing each other, their bare legs almost touching.

"Did you guys see Mr. Shue out there?" Rachel called over Santana's shoulder.

Brittany rested her hand on Santana's thigh and leaned across her to look at Rachel as she spoke. "No, he wasn't in the hallway."

Brittany paused for a moment as if expecting Rachel to say something else, but Santana heard Rachel only mumble something incoherently. Brittany turned towards Santana. Santana suddenly realized how seductively close they were to each other. She could smell the lavender shampoo of her hair. Santana felt pressure on her thigh as Brittany shifted her weight to lean back onto her chair, but Brittany hesitated for a moment, staring back at Santana. She must have realized it too. She felt the fingers of Brittany's hand tighten around her thigh. The pair locked eyes. _Those irresistible gorgeous blue eyes. _Santana had to remind herself that she was in the middle of school, in the middle of a classroom with almost a dozen other people but part of her didn't care.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel called.

Santana jumped and Brittany nearly fell out of her seat. Santana felt Brittany's hands on her thighs as she tried to steady herself. The girls couldn't help but laugh as Brittany struggled to regain her balance. Santana looked up to see Mr. Shue, who was just walking through the door, followed shortly by Principal Figgins and two others. Santana's face fell. Santana's Abuela glared at the pair as she stepped into the room. Santana recognized the other man from the group at the mall. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit and a hideously tacky tie.

Brittany saw Santana's face and glanced over her shoulder. She instantly pushed up off Santana and leaned back onto her own chair. Brittany took a moment to regain her composure before she put a supportive hand on the small of Santana's back. Santana saw her Abuela's eyes narrow. Santana looked at Mr. Schuester for an explanation but he just frowned.

"Principal Figgins has asked me to allow these two to have a few moments of your time." There was bitterness to Mr. Schuester's words. Santana stiffened. Brittany began lightly scratching her nails rhythmically into Santana's lower back.

The man cleared his throat. "Hello, ladies and gentleman." He stepped in front of Mr. Schuester and leaned with his back against the piano, as he spoke his spread his arms out wide like he expected them all to run up and hug him. Santana glanced over at her Abuela who was shifting through a pile of thick folders.

"It has recently been brought to my attention that an epidemic has been sweeping this school." He continued. He looked back at Santana's Abuela as she placed the folders on the piano. The man looked over at Kurt and spoke to him. "I have been told that, only two years ago, you were the only gay student at this school."

"Openly gay." Kurt corrected him.

He ignored Kurt and continued talking to the rest of the class, pacing in front of them. "But now it has spread and we've had four 'come out.' " His use of air quotations made Santana want to run up and punch him. She could sense she wasn't the only one. Mr. Schuester was shifting his weight uncomfortably as he leaned against the back wall. His arm rested against the shelf. His hand clenched into a tight fist. His eyes were fixated on the ground as if he was using every last but of self-control he had.

"Well technically I-" Blaine began.

"And all four." His voice grew louder every time he said the word four. "All four belong to this glee club. Is that correct?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued on. "Homosexuality is spreading rapid in this club and I'm here to help you control it." Santana felt her face growing hot.

"Can I speak to you for a moment." Mr. Schuester called to Principal Figgins. The speaker stopped to watched the exchange. Principal Figgins thought for a moment and then nodded, he led Mr. Schuester into the hallway closing the door behind him.

Once the exchange finished, the man and Santana's Abuela began handing out the folders to each of the glee club members. "Thanks to a very very generous donation, we have already paid all of your expenses for the trip, all you need is your parents to sign the permission slip on the front page."

The glee club eyed him confusingly.

"Trip?" Mike said as he stood up to grab a folder.

Santana's Abuela dropped a folder into Santana's lap without looking at her. She stared down at it. It had a red and white logo printed in the middle. Encircling the logo was the tagline "Proclaiming freedom from homosexuality since 1976." Santana glanced around the room. Kurt was staring down at the folder his face showed a look of utter disgust. Finn was shuffling through the papers inside, his mouth agape in a state of shock.

"This is ludicrous." Santana heard Quinn burst out.

"Of course not all of may feel like you need this trip right now but if ever feel that you need it, know that the offer will always stand." The man said to Quinn.

He turned towards the rest of the group. "I've included my contact information in each of the folders. I'm always available to talk. Feel free to call me if you ever find the sinful urges… overwhelming." Santana heard Kurt give a loud dramatic scoff.

"The sin of homosexual behavior, like all sins, can be forgiven." He paused for a moment and his eyes fell on Santana. She stared back up at him, hoping her eyes were channeling the hatred that she felt. "And there is even hope, for the seemingly, most hopeless of cases." He placed a hand on Santana's shoulders.

She felt every muscle in her body tense up. A fury exploded inside Santana like never before. She felt Brittany try to grab the back of her Cherrios uniform but she wasn't quick enough, Santana rose to her feet and pushed him off her. The man fell backwards a few steps before steading himself. She heard several of the girls gasp. He looked back at her, and was smiling oddly.

"I have met many young people who were just as angry as you are." He took a step towards her. "But they are now happily married with normal families and engaging in normal, healthy,_ moral _relationships. When you attend the conference you'll get to meet some of them."

"To hell with your conference." Santana said. She threw the folder across the room and papers sprayed the room. He smiled again, this only made Santana more furious.

"You watch your mouth, Santana." Santana's Abuela snarled from behind her.

Santana put on a wide sarcastic smile as she turned to face her. "Oh, so now you remember me?" She took a few steps towards her Abuela. She saw her Abuela's back stiffen as she planted her feet, ready to stand her ground. "You kick me out of _your _house, for making _you _uncomfortable." She gestured towards the man. " Now you come to _my_ school and start spouting this bullshit!"

Santana felt the burning on her left cheek before she even realized she'd been slapped. Santana heard the chorus of gasps again. Santana didn't have time to react before her Abuela grabbed her face. It was the same way she had grabbed her when disciplining her when she had talked back when she was a child. Her Abuela squeezed her cheeks together tightly so her lips were pressed together awkwardly, making it impossible to speak. She lowered her face closer to Santana's.

"You watch your mouth." She repeated. "You already have enough to be forgiven for, in the eyes of God, " Santana didn't recognize her Abuela through the angry eyes that were staring back at her. "You are going to go to this conference and fix this mess you've created."

Santana pushed her Abuela away, she fell backwards and braced herself again the back wall, she looked up at Santana in shock.

"Like hell I am." Santana said.

"Your mother has already signed the permission form." Her Abuela said as she picked up a paper off the floor. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. She held the paper in front of Santana's face to show her mother's signature. "You are going."

Santana snatched the paper from her Abuela and stared at it in disbelief. There had to be some mistake, some other explanation as to why her mother had signed this piece of paper, but there wasn't. It was clearly her mother's signature. It was clearly a permission slip to attend this conference. Santana looked up at her Abuela who was smiling back at her victoriously. Santana crumpled the paper in her hand before heading to the door. She just placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard chairs scrapping the floor. She turned to see the entire glee club standing to follow her. Each of them slamming their folders loudly into the trash can before lining up behind them.

"What are you waiting for Santana?" Finn called from the back of the line.

"Yeah, Santana, lets get the _hell _out of her." Kurt put emphasis on the word hell and looked back at Santana's Abuela who was now grinding her teeth.

"Tengo vergüenza." Her Abuela called out to her.

Santana pulled open the door. She didn't look up as she said, "Yo tambien." And led the rest of the group out of the choir room.

As she stepped out she saw that Mr. Schuester was having an animated argument with Principal Figgins. He didn't even notice the children walking past until they were right behind them. He turned towards them and watched them with a proud smile. When the last student had passed he turned back towards Figgins and pointed his finger into his chest.

"The choir room has always been and will always be their sanctuary." Mr. Schuester said. He tapped his finger on Figgins's chest harder and harder with every word, causing Figgins to flinch with the last few.

"Nothing like this will ever happen here again. Understand me?" Figgins's nodded his head nervously.

"Good." said. He straightened himself and adjusted his vest before walking away. Pricinpal Figgins stayed frozen against the hallway wall.

"Oh and Figgins." Mr. Figgins flinched when Mr. Schuester turned to speak to him again. "Get those people out of my Choir room."

Mr. Schuester turned and followed his students down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**/*Author's Note: Finished the writing this weekend. I'm very excited for you guys to check it out! I like to sit on chapters for a couple days in case I want to make any last minute changes. Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews I love getting them! I try to respond if I can so if you have any thoughts or questions feel free to direct them my way. Hope you enjoy! */**

Santana felt her hands shaking as she stepped onto the front porch. The conversation she just had with Brittany played out in her head.

_"Don't do this, San." Brittany said. She was leaning over Santana's car, looking in through the passenger's side window. "Give yourself time to cool down."_

_ Santana kept her eyes fixed forward over the dashboard. She glanced down at the permission slip still crumpled in her hand. At a time like this Brittany's voice was usually the only thing that could soothe her but Santana felt like nothing could get to her right now. _

_ "Please." Brittany said._

_ Santana refused to look at her, knowing if she did, she would fall victim to those sad beautiful eyes. Santana shifted her car in gear and Brittany backed away as Santana peeled out of the parking lot, her tires screeching against the pavement. _

Santana shook her head to bring her back to reality. She slammed open the door and marched through the house until she found her mother seated at the kitchen table, sorting through some papers. Her mother paused for a moment as she entered but didn't bother to look up. Santana carefully uncurled the paper, it was warm and damp from being held so tightly in her palm, and slammed it on the kitchen table, she pointed to her mother's signature.

"What is this?" Santana demanded.

Her mother looked it over and spoke calmly. "It's a permission slip, to attend a conference your Abuela recommended." Her mother stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. "Its for people like you." She turned on the water and fiddled with some dishes. Santana knew she was just trying to avoid eye contact.

Santana leaned against the counter, unsure of how much longer her shaking knees could hold her up. "So that whole conversation about accepting me and loving me, that was all garbage?" Santana snarled.

Her mother turned off the water and thought for a moment. "I love you, Santana. And this is why I'm doing this for you." Her mother turned towards her, tears welled up in her eyes.

Santana scoffed.

Santana mother walked over and grabbed Santana's hand. "I had a long talk with your Abuela, and she explained to me all of the things you would have to go through if you choose this life."

"Choose?" Santana repeated. Pushing her mother's hands away. Santana stepped around the counter, using it as a buffer between them.

Her mother sighed. She took a few steps towards Santana before she spoke. "You would have to fight for _everything_. Is it really worth all that?" She said.

Santana turned and sat down at the kitchen table. She shook her head, jostling tears from her eyes. They floated down her cheeks.

"Oh honey." Her mother said. She didn't deserve to be the comforting mother, not when she was the one causing all this. Santana looked away. That's when she saw a familiar object. Santana recognized it and snatched it off the kitchen table. She studied it and confirmed it was the same button that her Abuela was wearing in the mall. Santana's face surrounded by those stupid words_, Save our Children_. Santana looked up at her mother whose face fell.

"Are you a part of _this_?" Santana asked, holding the button out for her mother to see.

Her mother looked away from her, it was more than enough of an answer. Santana stood up.

"I'm a lesbian mom. That is who I am." She was practically screaming. "I can either _choose _to hide it, like I've been doing my entire life, or I can _choose_ to be who I am."

Her mother looked angry now. "You are too young to understand!" She yelled.

"No Mom, _you_ don't understand." She said. She threw the button. It flew across the room and slammed against the window, shattering the glass. They stopped and listened as the pieces fell to the floor.

"You are going to this camp and you are going to _at least_ try." Her mother said through gritted teeth. "That is final."

"No, I'm not." Santana said. "You can't force me to go."

Santana's mom stepped towards the broken window and looked over the damage. A rush of cold air fell on Santana's bare legs.

"As long as you live under my house you are going to follow my rules." She said as she bent down to pick up the glass. "If you won't then you have to leave."

Santana steadied herself against the counter. "Mami." She pleaded.

"Pack a bag, Santana." Her mother said still without looking up. Santana waited for a moment hoping her mother would turn around and just maybe change her mind but she never did.

Santana left the room. Twenty minutes later she was heading down the stairs towards the door. A large black duffle bag swung over her left shoulder. She paused in the threshold her hand on the door. She heard her mother call to her but didn't make out what she said. She turned to see her mother standing with her arms crossed; her shoulder leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"Leave the keys." She repeated.

Santana felt her heart sank. She took her keys from her pocket and moved to twist the house keys off the ring.

"No Santana, all of them." She said as she gestured towards the driveway. "That's a family car."

Her mother didn't flinch as Santana dropped the entire key ring on the end table before walking out the door.

Her mother heard Santana's feet stomp down the porch steps as she lifted the set of keys into her hand. Her fingers fell on a tiny keychain picture frame. It was soft leather, one of those that came to match a purse Santana had bought a few years ago. It had been a beautiful chocolate brown at the time but now it was worn and faded. The leather was ripped and cracked, the ends were peeling off in some places, but the picture inside still looked brand-new. Her mother had seen the keychain a million times but she never studied the picture inside very closely, she recognized it instantly. Santana was sitting back to back with Brittany. They were both wearing their Cherrios uniform and making the same exact pose. They pointed their back arms straight up in the air and their front arms were held up at an angle. The girls held pom-poms in each hand. Their heads were leaned back against each other and their faces were turned towards the camera. Both of the girl's mouths were open showing their teeth in a wide natural smile, like the camera had just caught them laughing at a really good joke.

It was her favorite picture of her daughter. She had rarely ever seen Santana so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. She stopped for a second at a weather report that said it was only going to get rainier and wetter. She sighed and continued flicking. Brittany had done this a dozen times already but she couldn't decide on anything to watch. Besides her mind was elsewhere. She picked up her phone, for what was probably the hundredth time, and decided if now was a good time to call Santana. She gave up, flicked the TV off and threw the phone and remote on the cushion next to her. She picked Lord Tubbington up off the floor and she kissed him on the head before bringing him towards her chest and to hug him tight. The cat meowed dully, pretending to protest.

She sat there for a while in the quiet, rubbing behind Lord Tubbington's ears and listened to the sounds around her house. She imagined that an army of gnomes had come to attack her house, their little pieces of artillery, not the rain, was the source of the pitter-patter against her living room window. She listened for a while to the low purr of Lord Tubbington in her lap.

There was a frantic knock at the door that caused Brittany to jump in surprise. She placed Lord Tubbington back on the ground. The cat looked up at Brittany and meowed to voice his displeasure but he immediately plopped down on the ground and watched Brittany as she stepped over him to answer the door. She checked outside the window to make sure it wasn't some trick planned by the gnome generals. A smile grew wide on her face. She half-danced and half-jumped as she raced over to the door.

"Hey!" She called as she pulled open the door. But as soon as she looked at Santana her smiled faded, Santana's clothes were completely soaked. Water was dripping from them forming a puddle in the spot she stood. Drops of water fell from her hair too. The drops slid down her face, smearing her usually perfect makeup. Brittany looked up at Santana, expecting an explanation but Santana just dropped the duffel bag in the threshold and collapsed into Brittany's arms. Brittany struggled to keep up Santana's weight as the pair fell to their knees.

"So I've got some good news and I've got some bad news." Brittany called as she pushed open her bedroom door. She walked in to see Santana sitting on the bed with her back to her. "Everything is completely soaked but it's all in the dryer now. So you won't have to wear that pink shirt you love so much to school tomorrow." Brittany giggled as she closed the door behind her.

She paused for a moment and waited for Santana to turn around or respond but she didn't move. Since all of her clothes were soaked on the walk to Brittany's house Santana was currently wearing a pair of Brittany's sweatpants. They were a little long on her so she rolled them up a few times so they wouldn't drag on the ground when she walked. She was also wearing one of Brittany's t-shirts. Santana had rolled her eyes when Brittany pulled the brightest pink t-shirt she could find in her closet but Santana wore it without much protest. Santana had always refused to wear pink but Brittany loved the way she looked in it.

Brittany walked around the edge of her bed. "Santana?" She called but Santana still didn't respond. Santana was hunched over, her elbows resting on her thighs. She had her hands together, one of her thumbs rubbing the top of the other, something she always did when she was nervous. Santana was lost deep in thought her eyes looked dark and sad, Brittany could tell tears had been falling down her cheeks. Brittany knelt down and placed her hand on top of Santana's. Santana jumped at her touch.

Santana shook her head as she came back to reality. She smiled sadly at Brittany. "Oh, Hey, sorry." Santana said. Her voice sounded hoarse, like something was lodged in the back of her throat.

"Where were you just now." Brittany asked.

She saw Santana shiver. It wasn't a shiver from cold but the sort of shiver you get when a horrible thought enters your mind. When your body falls into a short spurt of utter sadness before your mind can tell you that it's not real. A guilty look came over her face as she looked down at her hands.

"Santana?" Brittany asked again. An unusual sense of worry fell to the pit of Brittany's stomach.

"Brit, I'm tired." Santana said. "Can't we just go to bed?" Santana already turned around and started pulling back the covers.

Brittany stood up. It was another one of Santana's obvious diversion tactics. Brittany was always patient and understanding when it came to this, always pretending to believe that Santana really was tired or really did have to get going but now she wasn't sure if she should be letting Santana hide right now.

She looked down at Santana who was already under the covers and lying on her side. Her eyes trailing off lost in thought once again. Santana was broken. Brittany could see it completely in her eyes and her body language. She was drowning in her sadness and there was nothing Brittany could do about it. She wished she could just go up to people, grab them and shake them until they understood, until they accepted and loved her they way she did.

Brittany walked over to the lamp on her desk and flicked it off. Darkness filled the room. Santana had always seen the worst in people. She preferred to assume the worst would happen and then be pleasantly surprised. Perhaps that's why they got along so well. She weighed Santana down in a way, always giving her that sense of hope that Santana was too afraid to believe in.

Brittany pulled the covers back and slid in bed next to Santana. Her immediate reaction was to cuddle with her like they always did but she hesitated. She wanted to give herself a second to clear the negative thoughts creeping in her head, afraid that she would transfer them to Santana the moment they touched. The last thing Santana needed was more negative thoughts.

Brittany never imagined 'coming out' would have turned out this way for Santana. She couldn't possibly imagine Santana's family would reject her the way they have. Brittany thought about how easy coming out to her family had been. It basically just slipped out of Brittany's mouth one day. She mentioned casually to her mom that she was going to dinner with her 'girlfriend.' Her mother, at first, gave a confused look, more questioning of Brittany's choice of terminology then anything. But when her parents realized they were serious, they told her that her happiness, above anything else, was all that really mattered to them and they loved her no matter what.

Nothing much changed from there. They only thing Brittany did notice was the heaviness in her mother's tone when she told Brittany and Santana to "Be good" when the headed up the stairs towards Brittany's bedroom or out to a party. Brittany would always giggle quietly when Santana's face would blush. She had hoped it was going to be that easy for Santana, that all of the worrying was just Santana being Santana. She hated that Santana had to deal with this, she hated that Santana's worst fear had been realized and she hated that there was nothing she could do about it.

Brittany felt a sharp intake of breath and a low sob coming from Santana's side of the bed. Santana was trying to hide that she was crying. Brittany turned on her side to face Santana. She watched Santana's back and saw her body slowly rising and falling in the darkness. She felt Santana take in slow shaky breaths. Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her closer until Santana's back was pressed against her. She burrowed her foot underneath the rolled cuff of her sweatpants and rubbed her toes up and down Santana's bare leg. She felt Santana allow herself to loosen and lean back into Brittany, exposing that vulnerable side, the side she would only allow Brittany to see. Brittany kissed her softly on the crook of her neck.

"It's going to be okay." Brittany whispered. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

**/*****Author's Note: Some of the language in here gets a little…extreme. So I apologize if anyone gets offended by such language and just understand it's for the story but it does, unfortunately, happen in real life. And it obviously in no way reflects my own thoughts and opinions.*/**

"I'll be so happy if that's a flash mob." Brittany said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Santana had been busy tracing the curves of Brittany's hand with her fingers. "What?" She said as she looked up. She saw a large group of people lined up in front of the school's main entrance. Many of them seemed to be holding signs but Santana couldn't read them from this far away. Brittany pulled into a parking space.

"They aren't very good dancers." Brittany muttered as she reached over her shoulder to grab her backpack off the backseat.

"Britt, I don't think that's a flash mob." Santana said as they both stepped out of the car. Santana opened the back door and grabbed her backpack too.

"It's our dear friend from the choir room yesterday." Blaine called as they stepped up to the car.

"And it looks like he brought in some friends." Kurt added as he turned to watch the crowd. Santana leaned her back against the car as she watched the protestors at the front door. She could hear what sounded like someone's voice on a megaphone but she couldn't make out the words. Then she heard the crowd erupt into cheers.

She looked over at Brittany who was staring up at the crowd and frowning. "What are they protesting?" She asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to look at Brittany. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I know Lord Tubbington is a little overweight but I didn't think the Animal rights people would get so mad about it."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head.

"Whatever." Santana said as she stepped passed them and walked towards the front of the school. They followed closely behind her. Santana turned to see Rachel come running over. She was carrying a handful of sharpie markers.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." She said as she cut into the middle of the group. "I even practiced my signature with both hands so if my right hand gets tired I can-."

Now that they were close enough the letters on the signs started to take shape. Santana could guess that Rachel had probably just read one of the signs and figured out it wasn't the Rachel Berry Fan Club.

'You're going to Hell' said one sign that was held high in the air by a skinny man in a dirty white t-shirt. It was hand painted in large black letters over a rainbow background. He bounced the sign up and down to draw more attention to it. When he saw the group of them walking up he pointed at them and started waving it violently back and forth.

All of the protesters started to turn and face their direction. There were so many things being shouted that Santana couldn't make sense of any of it. She was almost thankful for that. She ducked down past the protesters and headed down a path towards the front entrance, she turned to her left to see group of five or six people holding a large banner that said, "Homo sex is sin."

Santana saw Blaine put a hand on Kurt's back and guide him forward. Instinctively, Santana pressed her body up against Brittany's as they made their way towards the door. A large man stepped in front of them. They stopped dead in their tracks. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "God Hates Fags" in large red letters. His beer belly was too large for the shirt and it stuck out from underneath. He smelled so intensely of beer and cigarettes that it almost made Santana gag.

"We all know what you are." He said pointing to each of them.

"We _are _students of this school." Kurt said. He puffed his chest out a little bit, Santana was sure he was trying to make himself seem more intimating but it was so not working. "Now if you please let us-"

"You shouldn't be in there, contaminating the_ normal_ students." He said.

Rachel pushed in front of the group to speak. "I've actually known Kurt for almost three years and I'm very much straight." Rachel's rambled like she always did when she was nervous. "My boyfriend, my big, tall, football playing boyfriend, is actually inside already. And Blaine here, he was gay before he transferred from another school. And I promise you that Kurt had no influence over Santana's love of another woman-"

Santana gave a sarcastic laugh. "True story." The man glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Perhaps you should just let us through." Rachel added. The man took a threatening step towards the group causing Rachel to jump backwards.

"Gays can't really be that bad, can they?" She asked him. "I mean I was raised by two dads and I turned out-" Rachel stopped speaking when a wade of spit landing on her cheek.

Rachel stood there for a second in complete and utter shock. The rest of the group watched them silently none of them sure what to do next. Santana stepped up and punched the hillbilly right in the nose. He groaned in pain and fell back, grabbing his nose as blood started to seep out of it. The crowd around them started shouting louder and angrier then before. Santana could feel Brittany shaking behind her. Santana turned around to see some more people step over the dividers and onto the path behind them. They pointed at Santana threateningly and walked towards her.

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana called to them as she tried to push past Brittany and head them off. "Do you think you scare me?" She shouted over their yelling. Brittany grabbed Santana around the waist and pulled her back. Santana fought to break free.

"Don't, Please." Brittany begged. Santana could hear the fear in her voice and her muscles loosened. She allowed Brittany to pull her towards the school entrance. They ran through the doors. The crowd silenced as the doors drifted closed.

They stood for a moment with their backs against the entrance. Santana let out a loud, pleased sigh.

"Dammit, Santana." Kurt pushed his back off the wall and turned to face her.

"What?" She asked.

Kurt was now standing in front of her, pointing his finger at her. Scolding her like a child. "You represent other people too, you can't just go around punching everyone who disagrees with us."

She eyed the finger pointed at her face. "So I should do what you do then? Just bend over and take it?" Santana said snidely.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He shook his head and looked up at her. There was disappointment on his face. Santana felt a guilty lump in her throat, she was sick of being such a Goddamn disappointment to everyone.

"You know what?" Santana said. "I don't have the time to deal with this." She brushed past Kurt and continued down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**/*Author's Note: I've shortened some chapters to make them more manageable but since this chapter is shorter than most I decided to break my "one chapter a day" rule. Loving the reviews and feedback thank you all! Enjoy! */**

Brittany finally caught up with Santana at her locker. Santana looked up and smiled. "I wondered where you ran off to." She said.

Brittany didn't smile back. She leaned her shoulder against the locker and crossed her arms. "Why would you do that?"

"Kurt will get over it." Santana said. She looked away to rearrange some books in her locker. "He can just whine again at me in the choir room if he wants to get it out of his system." Brittany grabbed her shoulder to get her attention again.

"I'm talking about the guy you punched." Brittany said. She crossed her arms again. "Kurt has a point, San. You shouldn't have done that"

Santana looked up at her frowning. "Oh come, he so deserved that."

Brittany said. "It was scary, Santana. Those people were coming after you."

"We were right in front of school Brit. I was fine." Santana said.

"San." Brittany said. "Some of those people could hurt you and you just-just egged them on."

Santana laughed darkly. "Brit, as I just showed that nice man and his soon to be Rachel-Berry-sized nose. I can handle myself." Her voice was dark and distant. Santana didn't even feel like she was the one speaking.

"Santana, what's going on?" Brittany said.

Santana eyed her curiously. "You know what's going on, Brit."

"It's not just that and you know it." Brittany said. "Last night in my bedroom-" Santana glanced around nervously. Brittany dropped her voice down a notch for Santana's sake. "-you were thinking about something…something that scared you so much that it sent a shiver up your spine. What was it?"

"Brit." Santana faked a laughed. "It was just cold."

"Stop lying to me!" Brittany shouted. Santana froze. She had never seen Brittany so close to being furious. Brittany controlled her voice before she spoke again. "I have been so patient with you and let you bury so much. But I'm scared, Santana. You're being so much more distant then usual and now you're being self-destructive."

"Self-destruct-" Santana said with a smile. "Brittany, are you watching Degrassi again?"

"Lord Tubbington likes the storylines." Brittany frowned. "And now you're doing that avoiding thing you always do."

"Brittany, I'm fine." Santana said, but she made sure to avoid eye contact.

Brittany sighed. "Santana." She pleaded. "Please just talk to me."

Santana shut her locker. "Seriously I am fine. Now can you please stop being so damn stupid –" Santana knew it would be the only thing to make Brittany stop interrogating her. But as soon as the word hit her lips, Santana hated herself and she wished she could take it back. She looked over at Brittany and knew the damage was already done.

Santana could already see tears threatening in Brittany's eyes. Brittany turned and walked away without saying another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana sat down in her and Brittany's usual spot in the choir room. The room was still empty and quiet. The bell wasn't going to ring for another five minutes but Santana wasn't in much of a mood to hang around the hallway. Santana took out her phone and checked her inbox. _No New Messages_. Santana couldn't help but laugh at herself, since when had she become the desperate girlfriend? She thought about when she had comforted Brittany after she broke up with Artie for this very same thing. She wondered if that's what was going to happen between them. Santana felt like she was going to be sick.

"Santana?" Mr. Shue called as he stepped through the door. "You're here early."

Santana looked up. "Eager, ya know, to get an early start." She lied.

Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow at her but he smiled anyway. "Great, we have a guest today." He said. He looked over at the door and mumbled. "A much better one this time."

Burt Hummel walked through the door. He was wearing a black suit and red and blue striped tie. Santana had to admit the congressman look was really working for him, but she was also pretty sure that Kurt had a lot to do with that. If only he had taken off that brown baseball cap.

"Dad!" Kurt said as he walked through the door, not far behind him. He embraced his dad in a big hug. Kurt reached around to pull the cap off his father's head. "I didn't know you were coming home today." He said when he and his father finally separated.

"It wasn't planned but I caught wind of this cute little protest they were planning." Mr. Hummel said. Mr. Hummel reached for the cap but Kurt pulled it away and shook his head. "Thought I'd come home for a bit."

The group slowly entered the room and gathered around Mr. Hummel listening to his stories from his first couple weeks with Congress. Santana stayed in her spot, if she wanted to, she could hear the stories from her seat but frankly, right now, she just didn't care.

She looked up to see Brittany entering the room. Brittany smiled at Mr. Hummel and walked right past Santana without looking at her and instead chose a seat in the farthest corner.

"Alright guys take your seats." Mr. Shue finally said ten minutes after the bell rang and when Mr. Hummel had finished his last story.

The group filed around and took their seats. Several of them, including Rachel and Kurt noticed the seat choices of Brittany and Santana and eyed them questioningly. Santana felt like she was wearing a large blinking neon sign. Quinn stood for a second in front of Brittany's usual seat, apparently questioning whether or not she was allowed to sit there. Santana looked up and Quinn gave her a supportive smile and sat down next to her. Quinn reached over and squeezed Santana's hand. Santana squeezed back to show Quinn that she appreciated the gesture. She forgot how thankful she was to have the real Quinn Fabray back.

Mr. Hummel stepped in front of the class. He looked over at Kurt who made a gesture at his neck. Mr. Hummel took the hint and adjusted his tie and cleared his throat.

"They guy who spoke to you guys yesterday. His name is Reverend Phillips. He is the leader of a Anti-gay hate group out of Cleveland." Mr. Hummel said. "They have been leading protests all around Ohio, their locations are sometimes completely random and are usually places their attention has been drawn to. I want to warn you that their protesters can be a little…" Mr. Hummel paused as he searched for the words. "…intense, but they usually don't last for more then a few of days." He said. "But please just keep your noses clean and your heads down and you should be fine." Santana felt like Brittany's eyes were burning a hole in the back of her head.

"But just so you guys know. I've already gotten half-a-dozen calls from LGBT rights groups. And they should be sending protesters of their own this afternoon." Mr. Hummel was grinning as he took a step back and opened the floor back to Mr. Shue.

"Alright guys, now back to business." Mr. Shue said as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>Santana tried her locker combo for the third time but it still wouldn't click. She cursed under her breath.<p>

"I do that a lot too." Kurt said as he walked up to her. "Usually if I just stop for a second and think about something else it comes right back to me."

She glanced sideways over at him and tried the combo for a fourth time. It still didn't click.

Kurt smiled but didn't say anything.

Santana hated so much that he was right. She gave up on the locker and turned to him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize." He said. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Santana looked up at him surprised.

"Though I still, for the record, think my point is valid." He said.

Santana sighed and nodded reluctantly. "It probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had." She said.

Kurt smiled knowing that was probably the closest thing to an apology anyone has ever gotten from Santana but then his face turned serious again.

"Listen, Brittany talked to me about everything that's going on, with your family." He continued. Santana looked away. She was suddenly furious that Kurt knew all of her business. "Only because she's worried about you." He added hastily.

Santana looked up at him. "I know there's not much anyone can say or do to make this easier. But I talk from experience when I say this. It's those that really love you that will surprise you the most. " Kurt looked up over Santana's shoulder. She looked too and saw Finn talking to Rachel at her locker. Kurt smiled and looked down at Santana. "It takes some time. And all of them deal with it in their own ridiculous and sometimes offensive way but if they really do love you, they'll come around."

Santana gave Kurt a small smile. "Thank you."

"Now that that's out of the way." Kurt said. He was now smiling wide. "I kind of wanted to ask your opinion about something for glee club."

"Why do you need my opinion?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"Because you're kind of a big part of it." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**/*Author's Note: I split this from the next chapter so they both are going to be a little short. It might be one of my favorite scenes so I wanted to give it its own place. :). */**

Santana took a little bit longer then usual at her locker. She was secretly hoping that the extra time would give Brittany time to finally speak to her so she could finally tell her, in person, how sorry she was. Santana gripped the side of the locker to steady herself. She was too lost in her thoughts to see the hallway emptying, still too lost to hear the bell ring.

"Santana?" It wasn't the voice she had been originally hoping for but she was almost just as excited to hear it.

"Dad?" She closed her locker and turned to see him standing down the hall. He was wearing his usual white dress shirt with the blue stripes and his solid dark blue tie. She had always figured her dad abided by some unwritten doctor's dress code. His tie was uneven and his shirt looked wrinkled like he had slept in his clothes. She noticed a new tiny pin on the edge of his shirt color, a little rainbow flag.

Santana forgot herself and ran over and jumped into his arms, just like she used to as a child. He kissed her on the forehead. His beard tickled her skin. They separated and she looked up at him.

"What are you doing back?" Santana asked him.

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "Mr. Hummel called me late last night and told me about everything that's been going on. I booked the next flight home." He hugged her again. "Why didn't you tell me this was all going on?"

Santana shrugged into his chest.

"And then I came home to an empty house this morning. Did you stay at Brittany's last night?" He said.

Santana pushed away from his embrace and looked up at him.

"What?"

Santana looked away.

"Santana Lopez." He used her full name like he always did when he was being firm.

She watched his face change from curiosity, to anger, to outrage as she told him about the group her Abuela brought to her school. She told him about how they had spoken to the glee club and how her mother had signed the permission slip and about the fight they had about it. He only interrupted her once to say, "So that's what happened to the window." When Santana was done she felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Your mother loves and respects your Abuela very much." Her father embraced her again. "And I know they _think_ they are doing the right thing. " He sighed before he rested his cheek on the top of her head and pulled her in tighter. "But you are coming home tonight and even if we have to strap her down we are going to force her to listen to reason." She nodded into his chest. She squeezed him tighter to show her appreciation. They separated slowly and he looked down and frowned at the fresh tears on his daughter's face. He wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and threw his arm around her shoulder as he walked her down the hall.

"Then we can rent every movie Rosie O'Donnell has even been in and have a movie marathon." He said. He smiled and looked over at Santana.

"Ew, Dad." She said rolling her eyes.

"Is Rosie not a cool lesbian anymore?" He asked.

"Seriously?" She looked up at him.

He took his blackberry out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a second as they walked.

"Okay, how about we rent this show." He brought the screen closer to his face as he read. "The Real L Word?" He looked down hopefully at Santana as he dropped the Blackberry back into his pocket. "We can watch that!"

"Oh God." Santana loosened from her father's grip and escaped down the hall towards the class she was already very late for.

"What?" he called to her.

"Stop googling that." She called to him. "Stop googling that right now."


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Schuester stood for a moment with his mouth hanging wide open. The entire glee club huddled together in Mr. Figgins office. They watched Mr. Schuester and Mr. Figgins exchange curious glances.

"You want to perform for the protesters?" Mr. Schuester repeated back to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Do you even think that's even safe?" Mr. Schuester said.

"That's the beauty of a guerilla concert, Mr. Shue." Rachel said excitedly. "We get in, perform a few beautiful numbers and get out before they even know what hit them."

You had to chalk it up to Berry, Santana thought. She rambled all the time and her voice was high pitched and annoying but she was so useful when she was on your side of an argument.

Mr. Schuester thought for a moment before looking over at Mr. Figgins who shrugged indifferently.

"Where would you guys perform? The gym definitely isn't big enough." He said.

"Already taken care of." Kurt said. "Coach Slyvester has agreed to lend us one of the Cheerios traveling stages."

"Set list?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Taken care of." Kurt said.

"Choreography?" He asked.

"Mike and Brittany are on it." Kurt said.

Santana looked over to see Brittany pump her fist in the air. The met eyes for a moment but Santana looked away. Not sure if she could handle prolonged eye contact right now.

Mr. Schuester thought for a moment. He looked over at Mr. Figgins who nodded. Mr. Schuester 's face grew into a wide smile.

"Okay guys it looks like we got a guerilla concert to put together." He said excitedly.

Kurt clapped his hands together and the rest of the glee club cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana stared at the ceiling above her bed. It was only 7:00 but she didn't really want to do much else besides lay there. She was pretty sure things couldn't get much worse then this. She heard voices coming from the kitchen but she couldn't make out what was being said. She got up and opened her door slowly and walked towards the edge of the stairs so she could listen.

"You just completely undermined my authority and let her right back in!" She heard her mom say.

"She shouldn't have been kicked out in the first place." Her dad said back.

"She broke a window!" Her mother said.

"If I were her I would of broken a dozen windows." Her father shot back. "What the hell happened?" He added.

"Our daughter drops this bombshell on us and you just leave for an office retreat next chance you get?" She shouted.

"You told me everything was okay!" He responded.

"I told you want you wanted to hear. You wouldn't listen to anything else." She said. Santana could hear her mother's voice cracking as she spoke. "How can I be okay with this? My daughter has become something against everything I raised her to be."

"You taught her to be strong." Santana could hear her dad's voice settling. "Don't you understand how much strength it took her just to tell us? She is our daughter and this is who she is. There is nothing wrong with it."

"There is everything wrong with it." Santana could tell her mother was crying. "Its against everything I believe. People are going to target her, they are going to attack her and hurt her just because of this. How could you want that for her?"

"I don't want any of that for her. But it's who she is." He dad countered. "And if people are going to fight her because of it we should be on _her_ side, not theirs."

There was silence for a few moments and Santana could hear what sounded like low sobs.

"I-I need some space. I'm staying at my mother's tonight." Her mother said.

There was silence for a few moments before Santana heard her father speak again. "She's the problem here. Don't you see that?"

"She isn't the one forcing me to choose between them. If Santana just kept this to herself-" Her mother responded.

"Kept this to herself?" Her father interjected. "Do even hear what you're saying? This isn't you. This isn't the person I married." There was silence for beat before her dad spoke again. "Maybe we do need some space."

Santana watched her mother walk down the hall, grab her jacket and disappear out the front door without a backwards glance.

Santana heard her dad's footsteps in the hallway; she got up and ran to her room. She was pretending to be fiddling with her phone when her dad pushed her door open. He smiled sadly at her and dropped her keys into her hand and left without saying a word.

She weighed the keys in her hand and realized that they felt strangely lighter. She looked down at them and realized that her keychain picture frame was gone, and with it, her favorite picture.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana pushed open the back door. She could still hear the low hum of the protesters' voices from the front of the school but it was quiet enough out here. She dialed Brittany and let it ring. She was pretty sure she'd get her voicemail again but she thought she'd leave another message to go along with her dozen other voicemails and text messages, she wished so badly that Brit would talk to her. Santana traced the outline of the brick wall as she heard the phone ring again and again. Santana listened to Brittany's voicemail greeting and couldn't help but smile.

_"Is this working?" Brittany said._

_ "Brittany, it is working!" Santana said in the background with a low laugh._

_ "No but it didn't beep." Brittany said. Her voice was farther away like she was looking away from the phone._

_ "It did beep you just missed it." Santana said._

_ "Oh shoot. What should I say?" Brittany said._

_ "Um. This is Brittany leave a message?" Santana said in the background._

The voicemail indicator beeped just as Santana heard a dark laugh behind her. She spun around to come face-to-face with the same man she had punched the other day. He took a step towards her. Santana stood her ground. She was sure to make a show of how much she wasn't intimated. She casually took the phone away from her ear and hung it up.

She looked him over and saw that his shirt had spots of blood and that his nose was red and puffy. Santana laughed. "That's a good look for you."

He huffed angrily.

"There's only one fix for girls like you." He said as he stepped forward again.

Santana felt her mind telling her to retreat but she ignored it. She smirked at him. "Really think that nose can take another shot?"

He smiled darkly at her. Santana watched him as he came closer and closer. She let her fear take the reigns and turned towards the door but she was too slow and he grabbed her by the shoulder.

Santana swallowed hard and looked him right in the eyes, still refusing to show any ounce of fear. He brought his face in closer to hers.

He reached his freehand down to loosen the belt of his pants. Santana felt panic grip her entire body. She kicked him hard in the groin. He yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. She turned towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Bitch!" He yelled before grabbing her wrist and pulling her down. Santana's shoulder screamed as she fell backwards onto the cold cement. He climbed on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

Santana tried to scream but the sound wouldn't come out. She dug her nails into his arm but it didn't faze him. He wrapped one hand around her neck and tried to undo his belt buckle with the other. His grip was too tight and Santana felt herself struggling for breath.

"Hey!" She heard someone call out behind them. The grip around her neck was released. Santana raised herself to her knees and took in heavy breaths to steady herself.

She looked up to see Reverend Phillips grab the man by the shoulder and pull him away.

"That is not what we are here to do!" He shouted.

The man opened his mouth to defend himself but Reverend Phillips cut him off. "You need to get out of here, now!" The man stomped off and brushed past two women who Santana just noticed were standing behind Reverend Phillips. She made eye contact with one of them just as they looked down at her.

"Santana!" Her mother cried before she ran over and knelt down at Santana's side. She placed a caring hand on Santana's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Get off me." Santana pushed her off and used the wall to steady herself as she stood up. Santana picked her phone up off the ground. She looked up to see her Abuela staring at her. Her Abuela face seemed different than the one she had seen these past few weeks, but Santana couldn't place the expression. Santana pulled her eyes away and pushed through the door without looking back at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana dropped her makeup brush onto the counter and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The bathroom was silent and still. It was the first time all day Santana had quiet time to collect her thoughts and she suddenly felt her mind racing. She braced herself against the counter and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

Santana felt a familiar warm body against her back as arms wrapped around her stomach. "You are the strongest and most beautiful girl in the world." Brittany whispered into her ear. "Don't you let them get you down."

Santana smiled weakly and looked up at Brittany through the mirror. Brittany smiled back and released Santana and took a step back. Santana turned to face her.

"Its not them getting me down." Santana said.

Brittany frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Listen, Brittany. _I_ was being stupid. I knew it was the only thing to make you stop interrogating me. It was wrong and I'm so-so sorry." Santana said.

Brittany raised one side of her mouth in a sort of half-smile. She looked up and met Santana's eyes.

"I liked the Buckcherry apology song you sang to my voicemail better." Brittany deadpanned.

Santana couldn't help but give her a tearful laugh.

Brittany stared back at Santana as if waiting for something more. Santana averted her eyes and looked at the ground. Brittany waited for a few more seconds before she turned and walked towards the door. Santana knew it was now or never.

"I thought about going." Santana blurted out.

Brittany froze in her spot and slowly turned around. "Going where?"

Santana kept her eyes fixed on the floor as she spoke. "To the conference."

There was silence for a moment while Brittany studied her. "Honey, Why would you do that?" Brittany said, she walked towards Santana and lifted her chin up with her hands. Santana felt Brittany's eyes burning a hole straight through her.

"My mom said she just wanted me to try. So I thought about it…" Santana began.

"But you knew it wouldn't change anything." Brittany said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"I just thought if I went and then I came back I could-" Santana began.

"-go back to pretending." Brittany finished for her. Santana could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes. Santana pulled her face out of Brittany's hand and looked away.

Brittany dropped her hands to her sides and took a step back. "And you thought that you could be happier going back to that?"

Santana looked back at Brittany and found herself lost in those blue eyes. She lost all ability to speak.

"Santana." Brittany said to shake her out of her daze.

Santana swallowed hard before she spoke. "I just feel like-" Santana walked away from the sink and leaned her back against the bathroom wall, turning her head away from Brittany. "-like everything is spiraling. I thought if I went-"

"-back to pretending." Brittany said.

Santana glanced up at her. Brittany stood rooted to the spot with her arms crossed but she had already listened to a lot more of this then Santana had expected. Santana had assumed Brittany would of already stormed out of this conversation.

"I just wanted it to stop." It hit Santana like a freight train she didn't even see coming. She grabbed her forehead to steady herself as she fell to the ground. She put her head between her knees. As she felt the sobs escape her body, she lost all control. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions, she couldn't bury anymore. She felt sadness for what had happened between her and family, guilt for what she had said to Brittany and shame for thinking to run instead of fight it. Brittany had been by her side this whole time and never once thought to run and here she was, the first sign of trouble and she was ready to bail and go back to a "normal", miserable life.

Brittany knelt down beside her and put a hand on Santana's knee. "Honey, You've been the happiest you've ever been, before all this. Why would you give that up? Why would you go back to pretending you are something you're not?"

Santana felt unable to form words and could only just shrug.

Brittany grabbed Santana's chin and brought her to meet her eyes. "I love you and that's all that matters."

Santana felt the shame again. Brittany loved her and it was that easy for her, why couldn't it be that easy for Santana why did she have to be so afraid.

"If you went, what would have happened to us?" Brittany asked. Santana pulled her head away again. She thought about it. What her life would have been like if she went back to pretending. She wondered if Brittany would ever want to be around Santana anymore. She shook as a shiver ran up her spine. She looked up at Brittany to see if she noticed and was surprised to see Brittany smiling.

"That's what scared you?" She said knowingly. "The thought of losing us?"

Santana watched as Brittany came in close and kissed her lightly on the lips. Santana closed her eyes and cherished the short moment.

Santana felt her armor suddenly weakened by the power of Brittany's touch. "Brit, I want loving you to be the only thing that matters so badly." She said. "But I'm so scared."

"But that's what makes you so amazing, Santana." Brittany said. She helped Santana up to her feet. "You're so brave."

Santana shook her head and she walked over and leaned against the bathroom counter.

Brittany smiled at her. "You don't believe you are. But you are." Santana smiled back at her and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her in tight.

As they separated Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and whispered. "I love you."

"So that does that mean we're done fighting?" Santana asked.

"No more face punching?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "No more face punching."

"Then we're done fighting." Brittany said.

"Perfect." Santana grabbed Brittany's face and brought it in closer for a deep kiss. Brittany leaned her entire body in closer pushing Santana backwards as she felt Brittany's tongue in her mouth. Santana leaned back on the bathroom counter and Brittany came in closer. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other for months. Brittany ran her hand slowly up Santana's bare leg and rested it on her inner thigh. Santana let out a soft moan as the two separated again for just a moment. Brittany gave a seductive smile. Brittany leaned in again for another kiss, pushing Santana as her back arched over the counter. Brittany moved her mouth to Santana's neck. Brittany's hand was rubbing the inside of her thigh. _Her fingers were so close, too close_. Santana thought. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning again. She separated her legs just enough to dare Brittany to go further.

"Hey, Brittany? Mike said he needs- Oh my-" The two jumped apart but it was too late. Rachel had obviously already seen way too much. She covered her eyes and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry-I didn't – wow, that was intense." She stared straight down at the ground her cheeks turning scarlet red.

"Mike-just-said-to-tell-you-that-he-needs-your-help-on-this-number." She said the words as fast as she could before running out of the bathroom.

Brittany looked up at Santana and smirked. "Oops." Santana didn't remember the last time she had ever laughed so hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany sat Indian style on the choir room floor. She was tracing dance moves on the cold tile with both her index fingers. She was too concentrated on her dance routine to realize that the hallway was completely black with darkness and the orange light from the parking lot creped in through the choir room windows. Brittany knew Santana was patiently standing behind her, watching her every move.

Brittany had asked if she could stay later with her after choir practice and go over a few dance moves she wanted to use at the guerilla concert tomorrow. Santana said yes before Brittany could even finish her sentence. She was pretty sure it wasn't entirely because she wanted to put on the perfect performance for the protesters but Brittany was excited to spend time with her nonetheless.

Brittany stood up. Santana watched her carefully but she didn't move or say anything. Brittany moved to the other side of the choir room and gestured to Santana to follow her, which she did. She pulled Santana closer, grabbed her hand and put it on her own shoulder. She then placed her hand on Santana's waist and locked their free hands together and held it at shoulder's length. She hummed the beat of the song and danced Santana backwards in a sort of tango-like movement. It only took Santana a couple steps to figure out the rhythm and the steps, it was like she could read Brittany's mind sometime. Santana looked up at her and smiled. Brittany dropped her hands from Santana's and stepped away shook her head and thought for a moment. Something wasn't right.

Santana watched her for a moment before she spoke. "Babe, its perfect-" She held her hands up pretending Brittany was still there and danced backwards mimicking the steps they had just taken. "Look."

"Santana!" Brittany warned but Santana's foot already caught the end of the chair and she was already tumbling backwards. Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana by the wrist to steady her. Santana let out a soft gasp and instinctively ripped her arm away from Brittany's grip.

They stood in silence for a second as Brittany watched Santana rub her wrist.

"Did I just hurt you?" Brittany asked she reached for Santana's wrist.

"Oh no its fine." Santana said. She noticed she was still rubbing it and casually pulled her arm to her side. She turned to the side to block Brittany 's reach.

"No, you could need ice." Brittany grabbed for her arm again. Santana sighed and offered it up to Brittany. Brittany pulled up Santana's sleeve to see a large dark purple bruise. Brittany had gotten enough bruises from Cherrios practices and dance rehearsals to know that the purple didn't develop instantly. Brittany measured her hand against darkened skin, it was obvious it came from someone gripping her wrist in a similar way but the hand belonged to someone much bigger.

Brittany looked up at Santana. "Who did this to you?"

Santana bit her lip for a second thinking. She meet Brittany's eyes and Brittany tried her best to glare, she wasn't she if she was very good at glaring but it must of worked because Santana finally spoke.

"I was-" Santana paused for a second trying to think. "slightly attacked?" She phrased it into more of a question then a statement, maybe she was thinking it would soften the blow.

"What?" Brittany could hear her own voice echo through the empty hallways of McKinley.

"Its okay." Santana said calmly. "I'm fine."

Brittany looked down at the bruise and traced it gently with the tips of her fingers. Santana flinched.

"This is not okay." Brittany said.

"Really this is nothing compared to what he _wanted_ to do." Santana said with a reassuring smile. Apparently Santana thought that statement would make Brittany feel better.

"What he wanted to do?" Brittany said. She could feel her face getting hot.

Santana burst out laughing.

"How is this funny?" Brittany said.

"Its just-" Santana tried to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. "You're so mad."

Brittany glared at her.

"I'm sorry." Santana bent over for a second and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She held up one finger to signal to Brittany to wait for a second.

"Santana this isn't funny." Brittany said. She held her hands at her sides and her fists we clenched.

"Okay, okay." Santana stood straight up again. "Its just you're angry face-" Santana said. She paused for a second to make sure she didn't laugh again. "I've never seen you this mad before."

"Santana-" Brittany said. Santana looked up at Brittany and her face suddenly looked serious.

"This is the worst of it." Santana said gesturing to her wrist. She wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I promise."

Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck and squeezed her tighter, half because she wanted to be as close as possible to Santana and half because she wanted to check for more damage.

They separated and Brittany pulled Santana's bruised wrist up to her lips and kissed it gently. She pulled Santana's sleeve down and Santana let her arm fall back down to her side.

Santana smiled. "All better." Santana said. Brittany smiled back.

Brittany looked up at the clock to see it was almost 8:00. "Oh wow San. It's late." Brittany said.

Santana looked over her shoulder at the clock. "We should probably get going." She said. Brittany waited as Santana grabbed their coats and backpacks. She held the door open for Santana and closed it behind them as they left the choir room.

"Come over tonight." Brittany asked. She looked over at Santana. Sananta smiled weakly. "Come on." She put her hand on Santana's hips and brought her in closer. "My sister has a late indoor soccer game, mom and dad will be at that all night."

Santana smiled for a second but then she frowned. "I wish I could." She said sadly. Brittany looked down at the ground as they turned and started walking. "Its just my dad is home alone right now." Santana continued for Brittany's sake. "I just don't want to leave him."

Brittany smiled and looked up at Santana. She forgot how amazing her girlfriend could be sometimes. "Sure, of course." Brittany said. Santana smiled back and offered her hand to Brittany. Brittany took it and they held hands the entire walk to Brittany's car.


	15. Chapter 15

**/*Author's Note: The Guerilla concert is coming up next chapter :). I hope everyone had a great holiday and I wanted to thank you all again for the reviews/favorites it makes it so much more fun to write the stories and hear what you think. I read and love all of them and I'm sorry if i don't respond, its been crazy with the holidays! Enjoy!*/**

Santana pushed open the front door.

"Santana?" She heard her dad call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me." She answered. She removed her Cherrios coat and hung it in the hallway closet.

She stepped into the kitchen and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, he leaned his head on one hand and was swirling a glass of brown liquid in another.

"Did you figure out the dance?" Her dad asked without looking up.

"Kinda." She answered. She went to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of water.

"Great." He said, he glanced up at her and gave her a smile before looking back down at the cup in his hand.

Santana watched him for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He finally looked up from his glass and studied her for a moment. He faked a smile. "Of course I am."

"Dad-" Santana started.

He father stood up abruptly. "You know what I think its time for bed. I haven't slept much these past couple of nights." He dumped the liquid into the sink and then dropped the glass into the dishwasher.

"I'm sorry." Santana blurted out.

Her dad stopped and turned to her. "Sorry, for what?" He asked.

"For all this." Santana said. She looked down at her feet. "For you and mom."

Her dad took a step closer to her. "Santana, don't you dare ever apologize again." He said seriously. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Understand?"

Santana looked up at him and nodded. He smiled weakly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Santana."

"Good night." Santana responded as she watched him disappear out the kitchen.

"Oh, and you got a package." He called from the stairs. "Its on the kitchen table."

Santana looked over at the brown parcel in the middle of the kitchen table. It had Santana's name on the front but it had no return address. She opened it and dumped the contents on the table. Two metal objects clinked against the glass tabletop.

She saw two keychain photo frames sitting on the table in front of her. They looked very similar to the old one that disappeared from her keys except the new one's were black and pink. She picked up both frames and saw that they both contained the same pictures, the same Cherrios picture with Santana and Brittany sitting back-to-back laughing into the camera. Santana stuck her hand inside the package to see if there was a letter but there was nothing there.


	16. Chapter 16

**/* Author note: The performance is split up into three chapters. The first song performed is "Secret Crowds" by Angels and Airwaves. I'd recommend checking them out on YouTube if you you're interested in hearing the music and if you like it find it on iTunes!*/ **

**Guerilla Performance Part I**

Santana peered out from behind the curtain. The stage was a lot larger then she remembered and for some reason she found that comforting. Maybe the lie she was telling herself, that this was like any the other performances, was more convincing on a larger stage.

She saw the two groups of protesters; all of them were quiet, studying the stage. The anti-gay protesters waving their hateful signs on the left, the pro-gay protesters were on the right. A space large space of emptiness created by crowd control barriers divided the two groups.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schuester called to them. The glee club members quieted down and turned towards him. Brittany, Tina, and Mike who had been sitting on the floor going over some last minute choreography, stood up.

"We're on." Artie said from behind Mr. Schuester.

They lined up in their places behind the curtain. Puck, Finn, Artie and Sam took their spots in the front of the group. Sam and Puck swung their guitars around their shoulders. Santana fidgeted in her spot. She had performed at Regionals and Sectionals but she had never felt so nervous before a performance. She also never had to perform in front of a group where she knew people hated her. Yes, she had performed in front of the school before and granted no one really likes the glee club, but true hatred, like this, it was something she never faced before.

Brittany slid her hand under Santana's and they locked fingers. Santana looked up and gave her a thankful smile.

The music started and she heard the crowd outside go silent. Brittany kept her fingers locked with Santana, until the curtain started to rise. Santana adjusted the small microphone clipped to her ear.

The curtain began to rise. The glee club began bouncing their right knee to the beat in unison.

Santana looked past the crowd afraid if she met their eyes she'd lose her cool. She saw movement at the edge of her crowd and watched her mother and grandmother hurrying up the center divider of the two groups. They looked out of breath like they had been running. Her mother was still gripping her keys in her hand. They both stood in the empty aisle dividing the pro and anti-gay protesters and looked up as Puck began to sing.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd fill it with wealth and desire,_

_A glorious past to admire,_

_And voices of kids out walking dogs,_

_Birds, planes, trees, cleanest cars."_

Finn extended his hand out towards the crowd in his go to boy band move and sang.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd love it for all that's inside it,_

_There'd be no more wars, death or riots,_

_There'd be no more police, packed parking lots,_

_Guns, bombs sounding off."_

Artie sang as he pushed his wheel chair to the end of the stage. Bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd build you an empire,_

_From here to the far lands,_

_To spread love like violence."_

Sam sang, checking his hands down on the guitar every so often.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd build you an empire,_

_From here to the far lands,_

_To spread love like violence._"

As Sam finished Santana took a deep breath. Her and the rest of the New Directions joined them. Stepping forward to stand next to the boys.

"_Let me feel you, carry you higher,_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire,_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather,_

_Hear your voices sing back louder."_

Santana saw the right side waving their arms back and forth to the beat. The left side was still and quiet but at least they were listening she thought.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd show you the life that's inside it,"_ Sam sang, glancing over at Mercedes who was standing to his right. Santana looked over at Brittany who was smiling at her.

"_The way that it glows when you find it, _

_The way it survives with it's families,_

_Friends or its enemies."_ Sam sang.

They all sang turning towards each other. The crowd on the right cheered.

"_Let's make this a new world,_

_I swear you can go if you want to,_

_I know that you have that within you,_

_Inventing the first clean and usable,_

_God's greatest miracle."_

Puck began walking around the group and stopped in front of Sam as he sang.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd build you an empire,_

_From here to the far lands,_

_To spread love like violence."_

Sam was shifting to make space for Puck before he sang.

"_If I had my own world,_

_I'd build you an empire,_

_From here to the far lands,_

_To spread love like violence."_

Puck and Sam sang to each other.

"_Let me feel you, carry you higher,_

_Watch our words spread hope like fire,_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather,_

_Hear your voices sing back louder."_ They pointed out to the crowd.

Artie and Finn joined Puck and Sam at the center of the stage and they all sang together.

"_Let me feel you, carry you higher,_

_Watch our words spread hope like fire,_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather,_

_Hear your voices sing back louder." _The four of them pointed out to the crowd again. The crowd cheered, at least the right side did.

Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. Mike and Tina grabbed each other's hands and held them up. New Directions all gathered together and sang to the crowd.

"_Let me feel you, carry you higher,_

_Watch our words spread hope like fire,_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather,_

_Hear your voices sing back louder."_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. Mercedes smiled shyly as Sam put his hand over her shoulder. Quinn gently leaned over Artie's shoulder as New Directions continued singing.

"_Let me feel you, carry you higher,_

_Watch our words spread hope like fire,_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather,_

_Hear your voices sing back louder."_

The crowd on the right went nuts as the music stopped. They took a few moments to catch their breath before Sam and Puck ran off stage to drop off their guitars. The pair grabbed a large wooden platform and places it in the center of the stage. They held Mercedes's hand as she climbed on top of it.

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**/*Author's Note: The glee club performs Debelah Morgan's "Dance With Me" (Thanks to groooviecat for the correction!). Check it out on YouTube and, if you have the same desire to constantly play it on repeat that I do you can buy it on iTunes! Also note that the entire song isn't used here only about 2:33 of it. */**

Mercedes balanced herself on the raised wooden platform. The music started and Brittany did a sort of curtsey and extended her hand out towards Santana. Blaine bowed and did the same to Kurt. They both took their hands and were lead out to the stage in front of Mercedes on her platform. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it up at their shoulders. Brittany placed her other hand on Santana's waist. Santana placed her hand over Brittany's shoulder.

Mercedes belted out the lyrics the way only Mercedes could. They danced around Mercedes as she sang. Santana provided some backup for the chorus.

"_Oh come and dance with me, my baby, (ohhhhhh)_

_Let's dance, till we go crazy, (ohhhhhh)_

_The night is young and so are we, (the night is young and so are we)_

_Let's make love and dance the night away.(ohhhhhhh)"_

The pair locked eyes as Brittany danced her backwards. Suddenly the crowd was gone and they were alone on stage with the music, Blaine was supposed to be singing too but Brittany was the only one she could hear.

_"What I really wanna do,_

_Is just dance with you, _

_And feel your body tight, _

_Show ya how to do it right, _

_I can show you every move, _

_I know just what to do,_

_Each step will feel so fine,_

_One dance and you'll be mine."_

Brittany dipped Santana backwards; Santana stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. Santana stopped caring about the performance for a second. Brittany smiled down at her and brought her back up. The rest of the New Directions paired up and joined them on stage and Santana suddenly remembered herself. Brittany and Blaine continued singing.

"_So baby when we hit the floor,_

_You'll be asking for more,_

_Let's make love and,_

_Dance the night away."_

Mercedes sang the chorus again as Sam offered his hand to take her down from the platform and they joined the rest of the club dancing in pairs around the platform.

"_Oh come and dance with me, my baby,_

_Let's dance, till we go crazy,_

_The night is young and so are we,_

_Let's make love and, dance the night away."_

Santana danced Brittany backwards this time. Kurt and Santana sang back to their partners. The entire glee club danced around the stage.

"_Oh put your hand in mine,_

_Promise I'll take my time,_

_We'll dance from head to toe,_

_I can dance fast or slow,_

_Baby look into my eyes,_

_Let the music hypnotize,_

_Let our bodies synchronize,_

_One dance and you'll be mine."_

The rest of the club joined them as they sang. Santana dipped Brittany backwards this time. She saw out of her corner of her eye, the rest of glee club dipping their partners, but the only person she could really see was Brittany and those blue eyes staring up at her.

"_So baby when we hit the floor,_

_You'll be asking for more,_

_Let's make love and dance the night away."_

Mercedes sang.

"_Oh come and dance with me, my baby,_

_Let's dance, till we go crazy,_

_The night is young and so are we,_

_Let's make love and, dance the night away."_

All of the girls in glee club sang as they danced around their partners. Santana froze in place, mesmerized by Brittany as she danced around her.

"_Oh when it comes to dancin',_

_I know how to move,_

_When it comes to passion,_

_I know just what to do,_

_I feel the music inside,_

_I feel like I am alive,_

_The tempo is right,_

_Let's make love."_

Mercedes sang. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and they, along with the others, continued dancing with their partners around the stage.

"_Oh come and dance with me, my baby,_

_Let's dance, till we go crazy,_

_The night is young and so are we,_

_Let's make love and, dance the night away_

_Oh come and dance,_

_Let's dance,_

_The night,_

_Let's make love and,_

_dance the night away."_

The group stopped dancing and the music cut. The entire right side of the crowd erupted in applause. Santana chanced a glance at the left side of the crowd. Some seemed to have scowls on their faces, others seemed to have actually been bobbing their heads to the music.


	18. Chapter 18

**/*Author's Note: The song sung her is "Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2 by Rihanna ft. Eminem. Listen on Youtube to get the idea and then buy on iTunes when you fall in love with it. J The entire song isn't covered, stops at about 3:08 of the original track. */**

Brittany reached over and unclipped the microphone from Santana's ear. She ran over to the side of the stage and grabbed several hand microphones from Mr. Schuester. handing them out to the glee club. Santana grabbed the last one Brittany offered. Brittany gripped Santana's shoulder for a moment before taking her place at the back of the stage

Santana gave one last glance back at Brittany before the music started. She stepped to the front of the stage, brought the microphone to her mouth and sang.

_"__On the first page of our story,_

_the future seemed so bright," _

She looked finally found the courage to look over at the crowd on the left side and sang to them.

"_then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised, _

_even angels have their wicked schemes, _

_and you take that to new extremes"_

Santana found her Abuela still standing in the center with her mother, she met her Abuela's eyes as she continued to sing.

"_but you'll always be my hero, _

_even though you've lost your mind."_

New Directions sang the chorus with her. Santana met eyes with her mother and sang to her.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_but that's all right because I like the way it hurts, _

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _

_but that's all right because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie, _

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie."_

Santana continued to sing alone, not taking her eyes off her mother.

"_Now there's gravel in our voices, _

_glass is shattered from the fight, _

Santana felt a tear drop down her cheek. She ignored it and continued singing.

"_in this tug of war, you'll always win, _

_even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand,_

_with violent words and empty threats,_

_and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied."_

New Directions joined Santana again.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_but that's all right because I like the way it hurts,_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _

_but that's all right because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

_Ohhh, I love the way you lie."_

Santana looked back to the spot where her Abuela and mother were but they were gone. Santana didn't have time to worry about where they went, she continued to sing.

"_So maybe I'm a masochist,_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave," _She glanced over at Brittany as the words flowed out of her mouth.

"_til the walls are goin' up in,_

_smoke with all our memories."_

As she finished the last line she looked to her right to see her mother standing on the side of the stage. The music stopped and She watched her not sure what how to react. She looked down at the keys her mother jangled nervously in her hand. Santana noticed a new keychain. It was the same old worn brown leather picture frame that has since been replaced by a new black photo frame. She looked up at her mother.

"I'm sorry." Her mom mouthed. Her mother blinked and Santana watched the mascara stained tears flow freely down her cheeks. She ran onto the stage and embraced Santana. "I love you. No matter what. I love you."

Santana stood completely still for a moment unable to move or react. She heard her mother sobbing over her shoulder. Santana finally wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed.

They separated and her mom grabbed her face and kissed her on the forehead. Santana couldn't hold back a smile. Her mother spotted Brittany standing shyly behind her. She gently pushed past Santana and towards Brittany and embraced her too.

Her mother must have whispered something to Brittany because Santana read Brittany's lips as she whispered. "Your welcome." Brittany glanced up at Santana and Santana felt another tear roll down her cheek, but for once this miserable week it wasn't a sad tear. Brittany and her mother separated but they were now talking in low whispers. Santana took a step over to join them when a figure caught her attention. She looked over to see her Abuela step out from the shadows off stage.

They stood still for a moment as Santana watched her. It was like her Abuela was fighting herself, as if her mind wanted to do something that her body didn't or maybe the body wanted to do something that the mind didn't. Santana saw a single tear trace down the side of her Abuela's cheek and run down the crook of her nose. This was the first time she had ever seen her Abuela cry. Santana had never wanted so badly to run over and hug her. She wanted so badly for everything to be the way it was so she could feel okay doing all those things. Her Abuela let out a long breath before lowering her head and turning back into the shadows and walking off the stage.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_A Month Later…_

Santana adjusted the hem of her black dress before she rang the doorbell. She fidgeted with the sides of the dress as she waited. She wasn't really sure why she was so concerned with her dress but she wanted her dress to be perfect when Brittany saw it.

The door opened and Santana's mouth fell open. If someone else had been wearing the same dress Santana probably would have said that it was out of season, that the bright blue, pink, and yellow flowers that covered the fabric were meant for the middle of spring not the middle of winter, but, for Brittany, it was perfect. The touch of blue made her eyes glisten and the bright yellow somehow managed to make her streaks of golden blonde even more beautiful. Santana suddenly couldn't remember how to form words.

"Hey." Brittany cooed. She wrapped her hair around her fingers nervously.

Santana was finally able to look up from the dress. She smiled. "Hey. You ready to go?"

Brittany nodded and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "Happy Birthday." She whispered.

Santana smiled widely. "Thank you."

Santana led Brittany to the passenger side of the car and pulled open the door for her. She smiled at her as she lifted her feet into the car. Santana smiled back. Santana shut the door gently when Brittany was finally comfortable.

"I should be the one opening doors for the Birthday girl!" Brittany frowned as Santana sat down on the driver's side.

Santana shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. She looked over at Brittany. "You can get the next one." Brittany smiled and nodded, apparently pleased with this agreement. Santana shifted the car into drive and took Brittany's hand before pulling away from the Pierces house.

Santana and Brittany were unusually quiet as they listened to the radio and pulled onto the main road. Santana had to admit she was a little nervous but she couldn't really explain to herself why. Brittany had come to so many of Santana's birthday dinners that she had lost count but this was the first dinner where Brittany was her girlfriend and for some reason it was different, it was more important. It was almost like Santana was bringing Brittany to met the family for the first time and she was nervous if they'd like each other. Which was silly, Santana thought because her family had already known Brittany for a long time. Santana glanced over at Brittany and saw her tracing the outline of Santana's hand with her fingers, it was something Santana always did when she was nervous, Santana thought Brittany probably had picked up the habit from her. Santana could tell Brittany was staring out the window, lost in thought, Santana wondered if they were thinking the same things. Santana squeezed Brittany hand and she looked up and smiled weakly.

"My Abuela couldn't make it this year." Santana said as she turned her eyes back towards the road. "One of her friends had-" Santana tried to tell Brittany the same lie that her Abuela had told her hours ago, pretending like she had really believed it. "-had some kinda emergency." Her voice cracked and exposed her sadness.

Brittany rubbed the top of Santana's hand with her thumb. Santana felt a calmness run through her hand and radiate up towards the rest of her body. She exhaled. Did Brittany know that she had this magical ability to make Santana feel better without even speaking? Santana gently squeezed Brittany's hand to show her that she was thankful.

Brittany and Santana pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Santana had barely put her car in park before Brittany had push open her door and sprinted to the driver's side to open Santana's door for her. Santana let out a laugh as she grabbed the hand Brittany.

"You're a goof." She said. Brittany just smiled back.

They linked arms before walking to the entrance. They found Santana's mother and father already waiting. They greeted their daughter and her girlfriend before heading inside.

"Dr. Lopez." Santana's father announced to the hostess.

The hostess looked down at her book and smile. "Ah yes, table for five?" She questioned as she looked over the group.

"Oh, no. Only four this year." He corrected. He must not have had the time to change the reservation after her Abuela's last minute cancellation. The hostess nodded and put a menu back on the stand.

"Come with me." She said as she lead them though the dinning room and to a table in a secluded section of the restaurant. Santana's father always requested the quietest sections of the restaurant. Maybe it was because it made them feel important or maybe it was because he liked to pretend he was only with his family. Either way Santana liked it.

Santana pulled out Brittany's chair. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows before she sat down. Santana took her seat next to Brittany as the waitress came over and went over the specials. Brittany kicked Santana under the table.

"Birthday girl." She mouthed and Santana smirked.

"You can get the next one." She whispered.

After the waitress finished the specials she took their drink orders and skipped off towards the kitchen. They made small talk. Santana's dad asked about Cherrios and they got into a long conversation about how much they missed Quinn not being on the squad. Santana rolled her eyes when her dad asked about Lord Tubbington, she couldn't understand his fascination with that ridiculous creature. Santana was thankful for the secluded table when her father laughed way too hard at the conclusion of the story about the time Lord Tubbington got stuck upside down in the trashcan.

The waitress came by with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Santana's father had been way too caught up in the stories to look at the menu and asked for a few more minutes. The waitress smiled and bounced away. Santana watched her walk, wondering if the bounce was attempt at extra tips or how she really walked.

Santana turned her attention towards Brittany when she felt her bare foot running up and down her leg. Brittany smirked from behind her menu. Santana buried her face in her menu to hide her smile.

"Oh Santana!" Her mother called. Santana jumped. "Your Abuela asked me to give you this card."

Her mother pulled a plain white envelope out of her purse and handed it to Santana. Santana looked up at her mother who nodded, indicating that she should open it.

Santana gently pulled apart the envelope with her fingers. She tried her best to hide her eagerness to see what was inside. Her Abuela has long since given up on buying presents for Santana as soon as Santana's taste in clothes changed to low-cut shirts and short dresses. She had always given checks but it wasn't the checks that Santana really enjoyed. It was the card. Santana had saved every single one her Abuela had ever given her. She locked them away in the bottom of her dresser drawer. Sometime when she was having a bad say she would pull them out and read them, sometimes she didn't even need to read them, just remember the things her Abuela had written. Her Abuela always wrote long messages the filled the entire inside of her card in her small cursive. She would write about how proud she was of Santana and how much she reminded Santana of her mother or herself. She would write all the things she could never speak, and with those Santana would be reminded every year that even though she couldn't say those things, it didn't mean she never thought them.

Santana pulled open the card. She read the front "Happy Birthday" it said in dark blue font on cloud background. It was simple, then again they probably were all this simple, Santana never really paid much attention to any parts that were in her Abuela's cursive. Santana opened the card so fast that the check inside it flew to the floor, but she didn't care. Brittany bent down to pick it up for her. Santana felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. The card was completely empty, the generic message sat centered on a plain of white nothingness. Santana stared down at the ugly blue printed words and felt them taunting her. _May the best of your past be the worst of your future_. Her Abuela didn't even bother to sign either of their names. Brittany placed the check next to Santana and gripped Santana's arm.

Santana placed the check back in the card, making sure to cover up the ugly blue words. She closed the card and placed it in her purse.

Her mother eyed Santana and frowned, it seemed like the card had the opposite effect she thought it would. Her mother opened her mouth to speak but the waitress came back around to take their orders and broke her from her thoughts.

The Dr. and Mrs. Lopez were already taking off their jackets when Brittany and Santana followed them through the front door.

"Thank you for dinner." Santana said. Her dad placed his jacket on a hanger in the closet and turned to embrace his daughter.

"Of course!" He said. They separated. "Well I better go to bed. I have the morning shift tomorrow." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and did the same to Brittany. "You're going to bring by Lord Tubbington next time you visit?" He asked. He pointed his index finger at Brittany like a gun.

"Definitely!" Brittany said. She smirked at Santana who dramatically rolled her eyes.

He kissed his wife before disappearing up the stairs.

Santana turned to her mother. "Do you mind if Brittany stayed for a little while?"

"Of course not!" Santana's mom glanced down at her watch. "But she has to be home by 11:00. Its a school night." Her mother turned towards the kitchen. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her upstairs.

"Be good." Santana heard her mother call before the disappeared. Santana saw Brittany's cheeks blush.

Santana closed the door as Brittany slipped into the room. She flicked on her light, chucked her purse on the bed, and threw her heels in the closet all out of habit. Brittany stood still by the door rubbing her arm.

"Cold?" She asked.

"No." Brittany lied.

Santana grabbed a pair of her old Cherrios sweatpants and a t-shirt. She chucked it out Brittany who caught it easily. Brittany smiled.

Santana picked out her own pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and the girls changed. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched Santana as she hung their dresses up in the closet. Santana grabbed her purse off the bed and removed the birthday card. She placed the check on her desk and pulled open the drawer.

She ran her hand over the box of cards and thought about all the messages contained in each. She picked a card off the top of the pile. She opened it secretly just wanting to see her Abuela's perfect handwriting. She had expected to find the same emptiness she found when she opened the new one, like the words disappeared along with their meaning. She started to read but then decided it was too hard and closed the card before placing the new and old card on top of the pile. She used both hands to pushed them down on the pile for a minute, like she was afraid they'd jump out and run away if she didn't hold them in place. When she was convinced they'd stay put, she closed the drawer and looked over to see Brittany lying on the bed resting up on her elbows and watching her closely.

"I know how important those birthday cards are to you." Brittany said.

"Its no big deal." Santana lied. She lied down next to Brittany on the bed.

"No one gives cards to people they don't like." Brittany said.

Santana smiled at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Santana leaned in and connected her lips with Brittany's.

She looped her arm around Brittany's lower back and guided her gently as she felt back against the bed. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips as Santana climbed on top of her and straddled her between her legs.

"Birthday girl." Brittany protested as Santana kissed her neck.

"You can get the next one." Santana breathed into her.

Brittany turned her head giving Santana more of her neck to work with. She felt Brittany shudder as she kissed her just under her ear, Brittany's favorite spot. She kissed her harder now moving up and down her neck. She felt a moan escape from Brittany. Its was so soft, she probably wouldn't have heard it if her ear hadn't been so close to her mouth. Santana felt her hands for the edge of Brittany's shirt, she found it and shifted her weight as she moved her hands up her bare stomach and towards her chest. Brittany pushed Santana's face away from hers.

"Wait, Santana!" Brittany pulled Santana's hand along with her shirt back down. Santana leaned up from Brittany's neck and looked down at her.

"Your mom said to be good." Brittany explained.

Santana scoffed. "That never stopped us before." She said before lowering herself for another kiss. Brittany grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Yeah, But its different now." Brittany said.

Santana sighed in defeat and fell to the bed next to Brittany. She had to admit that she was right. This was different now that they weren't sneaking around. It wasn't a bad different though. Well in situations like this it was a bad different but all the other times it was better.

Brittany dug her head into Santana's shoulder. "Let's nap instead." She muttered into Santana's shirt.

She took a deep breath and looked away. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Santana asked. She hoped the small talk would help wind her down.

"No. couldn't. nervous." Brittany said. She dropped her arm lazily across Santana's stomach and burrowed deeper into Santana's shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes and let her body relax. It didn't take long until she felt Brittany's breath steady and she knew she was asleep. Santana realized that she didn't sleep well last night either. She listened to Brittany's steady breaths as she drifted off to sleep.

Santana felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. "Santana." Her mother whispered.

Santana opened her eyes slowly. "What time is it?" She said groggily.

"Its almost 1:00." Her mother said.

"What?" Santana said. She shot straight up and glanced over at Brittany who must have shifted in her sleep. She was now laying on her side with her back to Santana.

"I noticed." Her mother said with a smile.. "I called Mrs. Pierce and told her that Brittany was just going to stay the night."

"Are you sure your okay with that?" Santana started, she tried to read the expression on her mother's face.

Brittany mumbled something in her sleep and turned back over to Santana, she placed her hand on Santana's stomach and burrowed back into her back into her shoulder shoulder. Santana eyed her mother, not sure how she was going to react but was relieved to see that she was smiling.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead before adjusting the blanket on the two of them. "Of course I am." She whispered. Her mother flicked off the light before She turned towards the door and slowly crept open the door careful not to wake Brittany. The light from the hallway crept into the room and Santana squinted her eyes.

"I love you." Her mother called as she stepped into the hallway.

"I love you, too." Santana whispered back.

"I mhhmm hmmou." Brittany mumbled into Santana's shoulder.

Santana's mother let out a low laugh before holding a finger to her lips, shushing herself. She closed the door and the room was dark again. Santana laid her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
